


Anger

by Romiress



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Gen, References to brainwashing and child abuse, Technically not focused on Grimmer, but that's splitting hairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: Grimmer is not alone.





	

He remembers someone taking his toy. He can’t remember what the toy looked like, or even what it was, but he knows that it’s _his_ , and that the boy has taken it.

He hurts the boy, punching and kicking him until the boy starts screaming, over and over.

It hurts his ears, and that only makes him angrier. He keeps hurting the boy.

He knows that people are happy about this, but he doesn’t understand why. They say a lot of happy things, that he’s _good_ and a _success_ , but that doesn’t change that the other boys look at him with wide, terrified eyes.

His life is a series of fits and starts, sequences without meaning. He is angry, always angry, but he never has the context for why. He simply _is_. Angry is all he is.

Sometimes people hurt him, and he fights back. Soon that’s what’s happening more often than not--people trying to hurt him, and him hurting them in return. He gets good at hurting people. Sometimes people stand around and tell him how to hurt people better, and since he isn’t angry at them, he listens.

But sometimes there’s something else, a fear that isn’t his. Someone is afraid. Not of him, but of the people who are going to hurt him. It’s adding wood to the fire of his anger. He doesn’t understand the fear--can’t possibly place it--but he wants to protect it anyway.

He gets older, and for a time he comes out more often. Then, slowly, he begins to fade. He is not called. He is not angry. He simply exists without shape or form.

He is nothing without his anger.


End file.
